A Man Who Knows
by BlackBandit111
Summary: Robin is righteous. This Allan A Dale knows. But Robin is also haunted. No slash.


_**Hello, my Robin Hood friends. I don't know why this suddenly came to me (but that's how I am with most of my writing) so...here you go.**_

* * *

Robin is righteous.

This Allan A Dale knows. From the moment he met the outgoing young man, he had sensed this about him. Robin had a certain posture, a certain air about him that most other men did not. His upstanding personality shined from such a distance that Allan could almost see it as it glowed. Everywhere Allan A Dale went, his thoughts shot to the man who had saved him that day when he really hadn't had to at all.

He joins Robin's merry band of just two, and he and Robin become close friends, despite their differences. He learns that Robin is quick witted, has a very dry sense of humor, and is sharp as a dagger when it comes to observation. His eyes are stormy when he sees a wrongdoing and he oozes understanding. Allan has almost come to think that Robin can do no wrong.

Then 'Little' John, Will, and Roy join the band, and although Allan is slightly disappointed their trioship has been torn asunder, he is glad for the new company and the new friends. It reassures him slightly that people are still on their side, the side that is right.

Then, they lost Roy.

Roy's absence impacted all of them, but it was truly Robin who seemed the most disturbed. 'Little' John was, of course, angry for his fellow bandit-turned-outlaw, and Will was silent for a whole two days. Allan himself hadn't known Roy well, but enough to miss him. Much didn't say anything, either. But Robin…

For the first week it is long days but endless nights. Allan is sure that Robin can still here Roy's dying words, a mantra over and over again: I fight for Robin Hood and King Richard! I fight for Robin Hood and King Richard! I fight for Robin…Allan is sure this bothers his friend more than Robin actually lets on. Does Robin believe that they fought for him, and not with him? They are all equals, even Much. So why does it seem like Robin blames himself, like he is responsible for the lot of them?

Then they find Djaq, who turns out not to be a man at all. She has done so much for them over the course of the three days that it seems petty and foolish to say no to her request to join the band. Robin seems more at ease with her presence; perhaps because it fills the void that Roy had left so gaping wide. Maybe he is relieved that he finally has a healer and didn't have to worry so much about them getting scraped up anymore.

Today, he has seen Robin's "bad" side. The side that doesn't want anything to do with what is right, or what is just, or what is or is not moral. Robin had been angry, and although Allan has seen his friend firm and stern (and has been on the receiving end of one of his glares) he has never seen Robin angry.

Until today.

Today, Gisborne was captured. Today, Robin's rope snapped. Today is the King's birthday and today, Gisborne had walked into Robin's home and blatantly disrespected it. It makes Allen sick to think about. Robin had quickly lost all patience and had even seemed a little mad, pacing and running his hands through his shock of brown hair. He babbled on about the Holy Land, and a tattoo, and assassins to the King. Robin wants them to believe him desperately, Allan knows this from the actions today.

But Robin was not himself.

Robin sits now, staring at the fire and poking it with a log. If Allan doesn't know better, he'd think Robin was pouting. Oh, no. It is not nearly as beneficial to Robin's mood as that.

Robin is brooding.

Allan has never known Robin to be a whiner or a wimp. Although Allan has only met Robin a little while ago, he has seen Robin's heart and his head, and has won and lost battles with him. He knows Robin's intentions to be pure and his heart to be gold. But Allan also knows what thinking can do to a man, especially a man who has been through half of what Robin has, and knows it is nothing good. Allan knows he wants to say something, anything. Something to help ease his friend's pain. He can't. He doesn't know how.

It probably isn't his place, anyhow.

Dinner goes by in silence, the Lady Marian having taken her leave after assuring herself they were all fine. Djaq is back safe and sound and asleep near the fire, having eaten her fill. Little John is setting up his bed roll and Much is sitting in silence as he scrubs the pots clear. Will is un- stringing his bow for the night and tucking in. Even Allan is stifling a yawn. It has been a long day full of stress and adventure. He looks up.

Robin sits and stares at the dancing flames.

Allan knows Robin is prone to nightmares. He hears them sometimes, woken by the rustle of the leaves by a trained ear to hear deceit in calm and evil in kindness. He sits up slowly, groping for his sword, only to learn that it is Robin who is making the sound. Allan always assumes Robin is shifting in his sleep, like Will does so many times a night. Perhaps he is getting up to relieve himself; perhaps he honestly can't sleep. Robin is never the first the sleep but Allan is always the last. Robin can't help nodding off after a long day of stealing from the rich.

Even over John's snoring though, someone always hears. Sometimes Will wakes, looking about drowsily before blinking the sleep from his eyes. John's snores hiccup before evening out again in mock slumber. No one does anything. No one is able to move. They fear breaking Robin, like he is some fragile piece of glass at night and sturdy stone during day. If you touch the glass, it risks shattering; you may lean upon the stone and it will always catch you.

It is not hard to figure out which everyone prefers.

Allan always wakes, but can do nothing but listen until the cries taper off, or the gasp that signifies Robin has woken has punctured the quiet of the darkness. Allan always holds his breath the times Robin wakes, fearful he may somehow detect the imperceptible breathing amongst the sounds of the forest and their companion's snoring. Robin lays there for a long while, staring up at the stars and, as he does on so many occasions, thinks. Thinking about what Allan doesn't know; surely the look on Robin's face is a clue that it is something terrible.

And then Robin shifts and places his arm under his head and drifts off to sleep, his brows un-furrowing, lips parting slightly, and body slumping. Allan finds it harder to return to his slumber on these nights.

And sometimes, just sometimes, the cries don't stop on their own. Sometimes Allan opens his eyes to see a dark figure bent over Robin Hood, murmuring to him in a soft voice and assuring him that everything is alright. Robin often says random names into the air, in such melancholy tones it makes Allan's heart ache; but then there is Robin's faithful servant who is so much more than that, shushing him. Allan knows Robin returns to the Holy Land and often comes back to them with babbles, calling for Much aloud to assure himself that Much is still there.

Much is always there, bent over, kneeling at Robin's side. Robin never weeps, but Allan often notices that Robin with take Much's sleeve in his fingers, gripping it. If Robin is grounding himself or making sure Much cannot leave, well...Allan can't determine.

Robin is haunted.

This is something Allan had never thought Robin- kind, righteous, dry-humored Robin- would ever be. Allan sees the look as Robin's eyes pass over all of them. It is the look of a man who knows he has everything to lose and, one day, he will find it stolen from him.

* * *

**_I honestly have no idea where this came from, but...thanks for reading and please leave me a comment on your thoughts._**


End file.
